Kagome's Demise
by Kstar88
Summary: A man appears on a dusty path, a demon of unknown power, a horrible accident, and the love that fixed it all...


I don't own any of the original Inu-yasha characters, but I do own Neko. ^_^  
  
"What are you thinking?" Inu-yasha demanded. "You've got that weird look on your face again."  
"Why should you care?" Kagome replied haughtily. "I was just wondering if the others are okay. It's been a few days since we saw them last."  
"Oh them. Apparently their summons wer more important than us-"  
"Sit!" yelled Kagome.  
"Ow! What did you do that for?" Inu-yasha demanded as he regained his feet.  
"Your attitude is getting worse," Kagome replied calmly. "Actually, I rather like it being just the two of us again."  
"Yeah, it's quieter," he mumbled, his tone softening.  
"What was that?" Kagome asked, confused.  
"Oh noth-"  
"That man is hurt!" Kagome didn't seem to notice that Inu-yasha had been talking as she dropped her bike and ran to a man lying in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the dirt road.  
"Inu-yasha was starting to get angry again. "Stop interru-"  
"Shut up and help me!" Kagome shouted.  
"It's too late for him," mumbled Inu-yasha and walked over to where Kagome was knealing.  
"What happened to you? You're in such bad shape." Kagome didn't even hear Inu-yasha's comment.  
The man's breath rasped in his throat. "Demon..." His voice was only a whisper. His clothes were torn almost everywhere. "In the forest..." He coughed hard and more blood came out. His last breath left his chest and his head hit the putrid mud.  
"We need to give him a proper burial." Kagome smacked Inu-yasha in the back of the head as he tried to sneak away.  
"Fine," replied the sulking half dog demon, "but as soon as we're done, we're going this demon he was talking about."  
After they buried the man and, to Inu-yasha's dismay, had a short ceremony, they finally went off in search of the demon.  
"I still think we should have kept going on the main path." Kagome sighed in frustration.  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"We need to refill our supplies!"  
Inu-yasha lapsed into silence, not sure how to reply to that. "We might as well check if this demon has a shikon jewel shard," he said after a few minutes of silence.  
Basically, they went on like this as they searched the forest. Little did they notice the figure watching them from the tree tops. After searching for about a half an hour, they cam upon a clearing.  
"So, you have finally found me," laughed a voice that sounded like a talking sewer.  
"Show yourself!" He drew the tetsusaiga and transformed it, send a wave of light across the clearing. He held it up, making sure that he would be able to attack at the slightest movement.  
"Good, you have brought the girl." The thing brought itself into the light of the clearing. "I am Nebaru, master shape-shifter. You will not get past me unharmed." The thing laughed again. It was a shifting glob of purple green muck. It never stayed in one form for more than a few seconds. One moment it was a discolored human, the next it was a shapeless glob again.  
"Be careful, it has a Shikon jewel shard!" Kagome warned.  
"Just makes it all the more fun," replied Inu-yasha as he charged the glob.  
Nebaru slid silently aside as Inu-yasha continued to charge him over and over again.  
"Why won't you fight, coward?" Inu-yasha continued charging and missing.  
"Oh, because I've been waiting until now!" Nebaru morphed into a man and launched his hand at Inu-yasha's face.  
"Ha! What good will that do you?" Inu-yasha laughed as he sliced the flying slime in half. "What the-"he said as the two globs hit him square in the eyes and sent him skidding across the clearing on his back.  
"That goo won't come off until either you or I die." Nebaru laughed evilly.  
"One problem, I can still see and hear. Take that!" Inu-yasha swung his sword and took down a tree in a single swipe.  
"Um, he's over there, Inu-yasha."  
"I know that! I was just showing him my skills." Inu-yasha looked around the clearing, squinting through the goo. "Ah, there you are!" He cut down another tree.  
"Mwahahaha! Did I forget to mention that I control what you see through the goo?"  
"You're getting cocky," Inu-yasha growled. He cut down tree after tree until the clearing was five feet wider. All the while, Nebaru sat in the same place, from which he watched Inu-yasha flounder around the still growing clearing.  
"Where are you? Stop being a coward and show yourself!" Inu-yasha swung his sword recklessly through the air.  
"Inu-yasha! You're going to hit me!" Nebaru said, perfectly imitating Kagome's voice. "Nebaru's across the clearing!"  
When Inu-yasha looked across the clearing, he was sure it was Nebaru he saw. The picture was clearer than the other images had been.  
"Ha! Your foul slime is starting to wear off!" Inu-yasha charged at what he was sure was Nebaru. He drove the Tetsusaiga through the center of the image. Suddenly, the illusion faded away. Standing before him was Kagome with the tetsusaiga through her stomach.  
She stared at the sword, and then at him in disbelief. "Inu-yasha, how could you..." She touched the sword and it went back to its normal form. She collapsed then, the sword sliding from her.  
Inu-yasha could feel his world fall apart then. The look she had given him tore at his heart. He turned around. Nebaru would pay.  
His fury broke through everything. It guided him and sword to the real Nebaru. It retranformed the bloody tetsusaiga in his hands. "You're gonna pay for what you made me do!"  
His sword burst with a power just before it came down on Nebaru, completely disintegrating him. Everything was gone except the Shikon shard.  
The tetsusaiga went back to normal form and he sheathed it. He picked up the shard with numb fingers and stumbled over to Kagome's lifeless body. He picked her up and held her close as he headed toward Lady Kaede's town.  
  
Neko held her sword with practiced grace. In its transformed state, the sword was almost twice as big as her. When normal, it was the length of an average katana.  
Neko is a full cat demon. In appearance, she looks like a well curved 20 year old. She has black tipped white cat ears and a matching tail. Her waist length hair is brown but switches to white about halfway down. She was wearing her usual dark blue traveller's kimono.  
She was just settling down to eat her lunch under a nearby tree when she felt the tremendous pain hit her stomach. She looked down to see the dark color of blood soaking through her clothes.  
She stood and sheathed her sword. She stumbled with as much speed as she could muster to the nearest village she knew of: Kaede's village.  
As she came into town, she had slowed to a troubled walk. The blood was spreading quickly now beneath her clutched arms. Her pained eyes searched through the gathering people. "I... I need... Lady Kaede," she managed to yell before collapsing face first in the dirt. 


End file.
